


Валентинки

by ladyxenia



Category: ZKD (TV), Закон Каменных Джунглей (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Сейчас оба предпочитают не вспоминать о том случае в младших классах, но когда-то это казалось очень важным.





	Валентинки

Гошан и Цыпа — тогда ещё просто Костик — учились в разных классах, понятное дело. Гоша же был младше. Но во дворе они общались ещё с дошкольного возраста и привыкли рассказывать друг другу всё.

Когда Гоша учился уже во втором классе, их классная накануне 14 февраля рассказала про День всех влюблённых и традицию дарить валентинки. Уточнила, что, мол, необязательно дарить только тем, кого любишь. Можно дарить их родным, друзьям, просто тем, кого хочется порадовать. И предложила провести День Святого Валентина в классе.

На уроке труда все старательно клеили и раскрашивали бумажные сердечки.

Утром четырнадцатого у входа в класс поставили коробку, обклеенную цветными обоями, чтобы можно было отправлять валентинки анонимно. На случай, что кто-то стеснялся.

Разумеется, к концу дня «праздник любви» превратился в соревнование. Все считали свои сердечки, пытались угадать, от кого они, сравнивали. Две девчонки с третьего ряда даже подрались — оказалось, что одна из них не прислала валентинку другой, и поэтому той как раз этой валентинки и не хватило, чтобы стать самой любимой на их ряду.

Гоша и некоторые другие мальчики делали вид, что их это абсолютно не волнует. Какие-то девчачьи выдумки, ха. Они были уже взрослыми, второгоднику Васе вообще скоро исполнялось 10. Поэтому они, типа, были выше этого.

А вечером, когда в гости забежал Костик, признался ему, что он получил всего одну валентинку. От классной руководительницы, которая написала всему классу. Хотя сам Гоша отправил целых четыре!  
Костик слушал его внимательно и соглашался, что это всё несправедливо.

На следующий день перед выходом в школу Гоша привычно проверил почтовый ящик — это была его обязанность — и обнаружил там ворох неровно вырезанных бумажных сердечек. Многие страшно помялись, как будто всю кучу несли, запиханную в карман. Но тексты от этого не пострадали. Кто-то подписал каждую, похоже, старательно изображая разные почерки: в «Гоша ты настоящий друг!» у крышки Г и вместо петелек в Щ и У были смешные завитушки, «Поздравляю!» было написано с очень сильным наклоном влево, а на одной очень аккуратно печатными буквами было выведено: «Ты хороший».

Подписей у валентинок не было, но они были и не нужны.


End file.
